Lucario vs Shadow
Lucario vs Shadow is a Death Battle by ZackAttackX. Description Pokemon vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Aura versus Chaos! Does the jackal Pokemon have the means to defeat the Ultimate Lifeform? Intro (Cues Jim Johnston - Invader) Wiz: Today, we have two perfect representations of the bond between humans and their anthropomorphic partners, and how their legacies are carried forward to create a better tomorrow. Boomstick: Lucario, the guardian of Aura. Wiz: And Shadow, the ultimate battle lifeform. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Lucario (Cues Aaron 1) Boomstick: Now, for those who have been living under a Geodude all their life, Pokemon are basically mysterious creatures with awesome powers. Wiz: In the Pokemon World, humans and Pokemon live together in harmony, playing together, living together, and battling together. And when it comes to battling, few are as well refined and possess the martial arts skill and prowess of the Lucario. Standing at 1.2m tall and weighing 54kg, Lucario is a Fighting/Steel type Pokemon that is not often seen in the wild. Boomstick: That’s because they’ve got better things to do, like training in the mountains day in and day out, honing their skills. But those that are close to humans are exceptionally loyal to them and can flawlessly understand human speech. There was that one that could even talk through telepathy! Wiz: Lucario also has a very strong sense of justice. Any sign of wrongdoing and they will not be afraid to step in. Boomstick: And what better way than with an awesome array of attacks. I’ve been waiting so long for this part! (Cues Inside The Pokemon League) Boomstick: Let’s kick things off with my personal favourite – Bone Rush. This is when Lucario creates a laser-like bone out of thin air then proceeds to beat the holy crap out of anything or anyone in its way. There’s also Metal Claw, where they harness their inner Wolverine and create steel claws from their knuckles, perfect for slicing bitches into shreds, with the nice little bonus of a potential increase in its Attack stat. And if it needs to fight from range, it has moves like Dragon Pulse, where it charges up draconic energy and then releases it like it was straight outta Dragon Ball! And if Lucario just feels like beating the crap out of you with its bare paws, it won’t be afraid to do so with Close Combat, by far its most powerful physical move, but lowers its defense as a payoff. Wiz: Should Lucario decide that its already impressive Attack stat isn’t enough, techniques such as Swords Dance or Power-up Punch guarantee an increase in physical strength. But a trait that is unique to Lucario is that it has the ability to sense and control Aura, which is essentially the name given to the energy surrounding all living beings. Lucario has been shown to manipulate Aura and create brand new attacks, like Aura Sphere, an attack literally created from the aura within the user’s body. Boomstick: It’s also guaranteed to hit its target as well. Unless it uses Fly, or Dig, or Protect, or is a Ghost-type, or-''' Wiz: Okay, okay, maybe it doesn’t always guarantee a result, but when it does hit, you’ll know about it. The Lucario under command of Sir Aaron fired an Aura Sphere that split a stone bridge, and was able to repel Hyper Beams from the Legendary Golems. '''Boomstick: There was also that one who one-shot a Darkrai with an Aura Sphere. While that doesn’t sound all that impressive given the type advantage, Darkrai have been shown to be able to withstand attacks from the likes of Dialga and Palkia. You may have heard of them, you know, gods of time and space and all that. Wiz: On top of this, Lucario has a special trait where the more damage it takes, the stronger its Aura becomes, meaning it too gets more powerful. However, it still feels the effects of the battle, even with the boost in power, so this is more of a cushion for it to fall back on rather than something it can depend on. Alternatively, Lucario can use Aura to detect incoming attacks from all angles, but this requires a lot of focus to execute. Aura can also be used as a means of defence – Riley’s Lucario was able to conceal bombs that were powerful enough to destroy the entirety of Iron Island. Boomstick: Lucario’s also very fast, able to move faster than eyesight at times, which is over 9000 miles per hour. Jeez, it really does remind you of Dragon Ball, doesn’t it? Wiz: As far as durability is concerned, Lucario is no slouch in that department either. They have been shown to be able to survive devastating pyrokinetic attacks from the likes of Magmar, whose body temperature can reach up to 2200 degrees Fahrenheit. Boomstick: Statistically speaking, Lucario is very well rounded, with its highlights being incredible Attack, Special Attack and Speed. But these stats get amplified even further when it achieves Mega Evolution. (Cues Ash-Greninja Theme) Wiz: Mega Evolution is a phenomenon in the Pokemon universe that is said to bring out a Pokemon’s full power through the strong bond they have forged with their trainer. Only a few Pokemon are known to be able to Mega Evolve however, and Lucario happens to be one of them. In fact, legend says that Mega Lucario was one of the first Mega Evolutions to occur. Boomstick: But there are some Pokemon that are capable of Mega Evolving without a Trainer, Lucario included. Mega Lucario gives a massive boost to Lucario’s already insane Attack, Special Attack and Speed, along with an increase in its Special Defense. And it can also allow it to use a devastating move called Aura Storm, which… yeah, it’s basically a Kamehameha. It uses a bunch of Lucario’s pent up aura and releases it as a giant laser beam of death. Wiz: Despite this, Lucario is not without its flaws. Lucario are prone to frequently overtaxing themselves in battle, and can become frustrated and make misjudgments if their concentration is tampered with. Boomstick: Along with that, there’s his natural weaknesses to Ground, Fighting and Fire type attacks. But when you’re as good as Lucario, these weaknesses are more just nuisances than anything. Wiz: With strength, speed and skill to its name, the Lucario is certainly one of the most respected fighters in the Pokemon World. Lucario: Leave the rest of this to me, Ash! Ash: Lucario! Lucario: The Aura IS WITH ME! Shadow (Cues Shadow's Infiltration) WIP Shadow: Discovering the secrets of my past will be nearly impossible. I'll take those odds. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Fight (Heads up. the Lucario used in this battle will be Sir Aaron's Lucario for storytelling purposes. The aforementioned feats and abilities will still be represented in the battle.) Location: Valleys near Cameran Palace - Pokemon M08. Conclusion (Cues Farewell, Children of the Future (if Lucario wins) or Options - Shadow the Hedgehog (if Shadow wins)) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Shyguysaysepicness Category:Season 4 Shyguy Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:ZackAttackX Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music